


Boarding the Plane

by Cowboys_Hat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flight mess-ups, Fluff, Short, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboys_Hat/pseuds/Cowboys_Hat
Summary: This was a prompt from Reddit on r/Fanfiction: https: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/m3fbxv/here_it_is_the_great_scene_writing_experiment/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3- Character A is standing at the counter (or in line at the counter) in a terminal at an airport. They are NOT happy. Character B is sitting in the waiting area. They are perfectly content. Both characters will be boarding the same plane. Character A notices Character B at some point. There's just something about them...1) Character A purposely seeks out Character B2) The two meet3) They exchange words4) Scene ends when the plane boardsI chose to use the characters Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor from Supergirl
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 3





	Boarding the Plane

“Ah fuck.” I cursed. They had messed up and booked me for the wrong plane.

“I'm sorry ma’am.” said the attendant. “The plane’s crossing through Maryland and is bound for Massachusetts. We can book you a flight from there, free of charge.”

I crumpled the useless pamphlet she had handed me in the beginning of this debacle. “Fine.” What other choice did I have? “Thank you for your help.” 

After waiting for her to print out the new tickets I would need in Massachusetts, I started looking for a seat until the flight was called. I scanned the seating area. 

It was packed. People were talking, eating, and some sleeping although I don't get how they could. It's so busy here. 

There was an empty seat over near some guy in a gray, greasy shirt. He was chowing down on a sloppy cheese steak sandwich making something so delicious seem so disgusting. The way he burped afterwards made it a definite no for me.

The next empty seat was beside an, admittedly, very handsome businessman. Clad in a sharp suit. I would have taken the seat but when I made eye contact with him he proceeded to wink and lick his lips in the most predatory way possible, effectively eliminating him as an option.

My third and final option was next to a woman who was also good looking. I found myself admiring her blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She was too busy scribbling frantically on some papers to notice me looking at her. I found myself oddly drawn to her so I went to sit in the vacant seat next to her.

“Hello.” I said, glancing over to her. 

“Oh-” she said at the sound of my voice. “I’m sorry. Hi.” she met my gaze.

I couldn’t help but smile. “No, no, it’s my fault- are you a writer?” I said gesturing to her lap.

“Oh no. I’m a- a uh- reporter, a journalist.” 

“Oh interesting.” I wanted to keep the conversation going. There was just something about her. “What do you report on?”  
I listened intently to every word that she said. She explained the company she worked for and what she primarily did. She even went into detail about a story she was currently stressed about.

“-I’m sorry. I don’t mean to dump all of this on you.”

“No, no. Like I said it’s...interesting.”

“Y’know, I never got your name.”

I chuckled and held out my hand. “It’s Lena. Lena Luthor.” 

“Kara Danvers.” she said, shaking it. 

Just then the PA system called out. “Now boarding - Flight 337, Maryland.”

“That’s my flight.” I said. A little disappointed to be leaving her, or so I thought.

“What a coincidence, me too.” 

I lit up with a smile. 

“Maybe you could fill me in on what it is that you do.” she said standing. I quickly followed suite.

“I’d be glad to.”


End file.
